Baking
by iAmtheRebel16
Summary: Sequel somehwat of Sparring with Percy, Jason and Percy try some cookies, let's see where it leads people. Review! Oneshot.


**This is the second story in my group of Jason/Percy lemons. The first was sparring with Percy. Enjoy! Oh, and thanx to my reviewers on the first one. I got tis idea from: mrslukecastellan**

Percy POV

This kid cannot cook for beans. It's incredible. How can he channel the weather, but he can't bake a single batch of cookies? Even I can do that, and I get cut from paper more often than I do running around with a sword in my hand.

But Jason was proud of it, these horrible cookies, so I wasn't gonna rain on his parade. I couldn't if I tried.

He wasn't wearing a shirt. So his abs were rippling, and all sweaty because he'd just been chased by nymphs after running to the Demeter cabin for some weird kind of herb.

"How are they?" He asked briskly. He was breathing heavy and the sweat dripping down his chin wasn't helping my sanity.

"Delicious." I said, and cranked up the music a little. We were listening to We Are Young. I've been higher than the Empire State numerous times, but their type of high seemed like a little more fun.

"Can I- Nevermind." He began. He was running his fingers through his sweaty blonde hair. He hadn't cut it since he we arrived off of the Argo II, so it was starting to fall into his face. It made him look mysterious with that sexy little cut by his mouth.

"What?" I asked. My voice was low, too low, it sounded sultry, like I was trying to be provocative. I couldn't help myself, he brought out the worst in me.

"N-Nothing." He stammered and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of water. He was nervous and it was cute because he had a little frown on his face. He wasn't used to it and I wasn't used to it, and I couldn't control myself any longer, so I hopped off the couch and walked into the kitchen after him. My head was reeling with the thought of him, the scent of him, the look of him. He was freaking hot, and intoxicating.

For a moment I felt guilty. I felt guilty for pulling a Call Me Maybe on Annabeth. She hadn't deserved it.

But as soon Jason turned around from the sink, I lost all doubts.

"What were you going to say?" I whispered. His eyes were blazing, bright, twinkling.

"Can I… watch you eat it?" He whispered sheepishly. I looked around frantically for a cookie, something, anything, a freaking ice cube for gods' sake.

I picked up a cookie, and broke it in half. I ran my tongue over the rigid edges seductively, playfully, teasingly, and bit into it slowly. He groaned his approval, and suddenly, his lips were on the cookie too. Our lips didn't touch, but I could feel the heat of his mouth, and his panting, and _oh_.

When we were done with the cookie, and out lips met, and we finally kissed, his lips worked furiously with mine. Our tongues battling, warring. He slipped my shirt over my head, and ran his fingers over my abs, making me moan and writhe under his touch.

I pressed him against the counter, near the stove, loving the way he smelled, looked tasted. I ran my tongue over the smooth slope of his neck loving the tangy taste of sweat. I sucked gently, marking him with a hickey, a love bite.

I picked him up and walked over to the kitchen table, lying him on it, removing both of our pants, being painfully hard, feeling the fabric scrape against my skin, loving the friction, needing his tight heat. He was moaning a grinding as I teased the both of us. I was leaking pre-cum onto his stomach, jerking him off slightly, loving the sound of:

"Oh, Percy, please." And:

"Yes, Percy."

"Oh gods, fuck me NOW!"

I didn't need to be told twice.

I slid in, balls deep. He was so tight, and I was already slick. We both moaned loudly, nearly screaming, choking on pleasure. I grunted, he made a wanton mewling sound, and it made me chuckle from the back of my throat as I thrust deeper and deeper.

"Oh fuck Jace. Yeah, you're so tight."

"Mmm. Talk dirty to me Percy." He moaned, and smiled, eyes half lidded.

"Umm," I started to thrust harder, closer to my release, and he jerked himself off, "You like it when fuck you nice and hard, Jason? I thought you were a hero. But you like it when I take your sweet little ass." I spanked him once for good measure.

"_Oh gods Percy!_" He yelled. He was loud, someone would hear. That thought just made me even more turned on. I went even faster.

"Yeah say my name, bitch. Say it you slut." **(A/N I'm totally into the dominance stuff, so get used to it. I might make one when someone's gentle.)**

"Oh Percy, yes. Fuck me. I love it when you fuck me hard." He moaned, like the needy slut he was. I could feel myself sooo close.

"Mmmhhmm, I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk slut. You hear me?"

"Oh yes!" he moaned. His voice vibrated. The table shifted.

"I'm gonna come inside your mouth, and you're gonna swallow it, hear me slut?" I said. He nodded eagerly, and I pulled out.

His mouth was wet, and tight, and he gave head like nobody's business.

"Oh yes Jason, suck my cock." He mewled again, sending vibrations up my shaft, making me shudder.

"Do you like having my thick fat meat in you tight little mouth _hero_?" He nodded vigorously, and the sight made me come harder than I ever had in my life.

Jason POV

I need to bake cookies more often.


End file.
